


Ineffable Wives Exchange art 2020

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: created for @CatofApocalypse as part of the Ineffable Wives Exchange. They asked for 1960s Crowley. I kind of ran with it from there.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	Ineffable Wives Exchange art 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatofApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/gifts).



> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyformedart) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
